The Meeting At The Hotsprings
'6/30/13' Toshiko and Hayate met not too long ago, this is their second meeting. A deeper connection is portrayed throughout their time at the hotsprings. 'Participants' Toshiko, Hayate 'The Second Meeting' KitDrakon: The next day had turned. It seemed the weekend was almost over as Toshiko went to her favorite place. It was an abandoned hot spring, just outside of Amegakure. It was rather beautiful, and not artificial at all unlike the one back home. Every weekend she would spend time here to think for it was her favorite spot to be alone. The best thing for her was to have peace and quiet instead of hearing the sound of weapons clacking together, sound of screams, or the sound of thunder. The hot spring was rather dry when it came to the weather, due to being outside of Amegakure. It was located more inside of the mountains where there were lovely waterfalls that would calm any soul who sat underneath them. This was her get away spot, the only spot of hers she spent there for years, and was never found. Her father had to have known, for she would disappear at almost the same time of the day every weekend, and return when it was evening. She came in her towel, kicking off her ninja heels and shook out her hair. Unwrapping her towel from her waist, she wore a tight fitting bikini that had a black background and red and white clouds both on the top and bottom, much like an Akatsuki cloak. Her feet and fingernails were painted of a shiny black, and she showed off her piercing on her naval well. She sighed in comfort as she dipped her left foot in the shallow water followed by her right foot, and just swam in the warmth of the spring. This was her day to relax. Nothing would change that. That was, until a familiar face appeared. HayateFuma: Hayate had spent the previous night on guard, and although nothing of note had happened, he kept in good spirits. The night had been spent with some of the other shinobi and laughs had been shred, as well as a tale or two. He liked Amegakure, it felt strangely like home in a way. And not the home he knew where everything was a challenge, but a home where he could be himself and be accepted. The new sun had risen and today was his day off, the last of the weekend. Still, that did nothing to stop him. Hayate hated wasting the day, and never slept in, so after catching up on a few hours, he rose and set out to explore the area around Amegakure. Maybe he could find somewhere to enjoy solace. He took likttle with him, simply his standard outfit as he explored the area, eventually discovering a natural hot spring. It was just as well, he needed a wash anyway. He found himself a good spot and began to strip off down to his underwear, leaving his clothes and possessions on a nearby rock before getting in the water and soaking his hair, loosening it so it fell down to the msall of his back, oblivious to anyone else being there. KitDrakon: "Oh jeez!!" Toshiko adverted her eyes to keep her from seeing him as he stepped in the water oblivious, just a few feet away from her. Did he not see her there? She supposed not as his hair was long, and some of it was in his face. Still, just like the Sakura tree in Amegakure was her spot, this was her spot as well. Furthermore, it was outside the village, and abandoned. She was just glad he had kept his underwear on, otherwise, there was a chance she might have drowned. She got a good look at his chest as the dragon tattoo covered it. He was definitely good looking, and had a great build. Finding herself blushing, she shook her head before finally deciding to say something. "Don't tell me Father sent you here looking for me! Nobody knows about this spot!" Although that was true, there was a danger to this spring. Assassins or rapists often came looking for girls like her, either butchering them, leaving them to bleed and die, or raping them, or possibly both. However, this only seemed to be the case at night, for when she snuck into the hot spring, it was always abandoned. Or so she hoped. She turned her head back toward him, sizing him up in a glance. She couldn't help but blush. After all, she was only seventeen. HayateFuma: He almost choked on his own breath as he heard Toshikos' voice behind him, his hair streaming down his face. This was getting annoying, was she everywhere he happened to find solace in? He pulled his hair back and quickly did part of it up before turning to her, keeping his good eye fixed on her. He should really not be talking to her in this state, especially as they were both wearing very little. "No, he did not. I was granted leave for the day and went exploring the region and needed a wash. What are you doing here?" he asked stoically, before he caught her staring at his chest and blushing, at which point he made his way to the rock in an attempt to put on a top at the least. KitDrakon: "I..uh..." Toshiko tried to think of a lie but couldn't. She knew he gave messages to her father, so telling him about her hiding place was not in her best interest. Still, he was almost twenty one after all, it wouldn't have been hard to figure it out. She tampered with a blood crystal that hung down from her chest, becoming slightly shy as her cleavage busted from her top. She was not fully developed as a woman, but she only hoped that she would stop developing there, for she was already about to reach a size C. "I don't like the hot spring back at home, so I come here." She spoke truthfully, staring down at the warm water as she sunk into it, blowing bubbles. "There are private stalls to get a wash you know.. this is a public area. Hence the reason I have a suit on." Her tone was slightly sarcastic, but in all truth, as annoying as it was for him to find her here, she enjoyed his company. HayateFuma: "A valid reason if any I suppose." he said in response to her reasoning. He reached onto the rock and pulled on a thin top, silently cursing as it clungy uncomfortably to him as his sopping hair stained it. He spoke without turning around, not wanting to look at his new lord's daughter in her current dress. "Well, nevertheless, you should put something on. I need to wash so will find one of the stalls, if you would be so kind as to keep an eye on my things." With that, he wandered off to one of the stalls, stripping off the soaking top and tossing it to the side as he soaked himself, cleansing the wear from his body. How had he not sensed her there? Then again, it had been a trying time recently, what with their unusual meeting and his settling into the village. He was also very aware that she had just seen him topless, which was bad enough, considering her obvious attraction to him, but also without his eyeband. He hated people seeing his ruined eye and matching scar. He grumbled to himself as he washed, just hoping that she had not followed him for whatever reason. KitDrakon: To her dismay, she didn't bring anything else except her dry clothes. Oh well. She was not about to walk home soaked. She recalled seeing a scar upon his eye. She wanted to ask him about it if he returned. Still, it was not her business to ask. However, she continued to wonder. He seemed to be blind in that eye. ~Perhaps that's why he didn't see me...~, she thought to herself as she continued to sink herself into the warm water. She realized her day was going to change now that he was here. She could either leave, pretend he was never there, or enjoy her time with him as he was there. After a short amount of thought, she chose to stay. HayateFuma: He finished washing and stepped out of the stall, once again tieing his hair up partially. He almost dared to hope she had left the springs, but it was wishful thinking, as when he returned, she was still there. Although he was pleased to see his things were in tact and had not been gone through.....or so he hoped. On seeing she hadn't changed he gulped slightly but soon set aside his worry. After all, it was not as if anything was going to happen......hopefully. You never knew with women. He climbed back into the warm water and sat against a rock, relaxing into the warmth and closing his eyes. "So I take it you are against your father finidng out you come here then?" KitDrakon: She groaned as the stern glare of her father peered in her mind. "It's best he doesn't... Otherwise I'll never be able to come back here...What happened to your eye if I may ask?... You don't have to tell me." She was rather calm as she sat back underneath a light waterfall, enjoying the water running down her back, giving her a massage. She wanted to carress his face lightly, but she knew better, and decided against it. Instead, her arms remained at her sides as she closed her eyes and relaxed. HayateFuma: "Well no matter. He may be my Kage, but he doesn't have to know everything. And we we're all younger at one point. Your secret is safe with me." She sounded genuinely upset at the thought of losing her sanctuary, and he was not above sympathy. Besides, if it did no harm to anyone else, why should it be stopped? He sighed as she asked of his eye. Normally he would be against telling people of the story but......she was different. He was not sure whether that was a good or a bad thing as of yet, as she seemed rather....impulsive. She was certainly interesting. "Well, remember I told you yesterday of my first kill, my brother? The scar is a souvenir. It isn't a well practiced tradition, but in certain Fuma branches, the Chuunin trials are judged by fights to the death. So it was either kill or be killed." In truth, he was partially telling the truth, but partially lying. While these were the clan's trials, it was not meant to be his fight. But she did not have to know that. KitDrakon: She glanced at him with her bright green eyes trying to figure out whether to believe him. Either way, she kept her comments to herself. "I see." Every ninja young and old had a hidden secret in some point of their life. She wasn't about to start prodding at his. After all, he had been rather upfront with her in most ways. "Thank you for keeping this spot a secret. I appreciate it." Having almost no contact with boys, Toshiko was not very much of the social type. However, she did show affection in her family, and being a loner most of the time got depressing at times. She leaned over and pecked his cheek leaving a red mark on it before hopping up to the next level of the spring, where it was much smaller, only fit for maybe about two. Here it was deeper, and even warmer as the water flowed. She rested her head back against another waterfall and sighed lightly in content. For once today, there were no memories of her first kill plaguing her mind. Instead, all was calm and peaceful. No rain, no storms, no screams, and surely, no blood, or violence. It was just a relaxing day in her favorite spring. HayateFuma: "Mmhmm." he mumbled. Whether she believed him or not was not really a perogative of his. Some might of thought what he said absurd, but different lands and different clans carried different traditions. The Fuma Chuunin trails indeed did involve fights to the death, and often pitted family members against one another. While many may see this as barbaric, it was their way. Of course, Hayate would never choose to inflict that upon others, nor would he ever make his students kill their peers, but it was the Fuma way, and that must be respected. He was about to casually tell her it was no bother keeping her secret when out of nowhere, he felt a kiss on his cheek and quickly opened his eyes, seeing Toshiko there, before she moved up to a more secluded pool. He sat, quite stunned for a few moments. She was very attractive, that was granted, and he of course had noticed her chest but no, it wouldn't be right. After all, it was his job to protect her among others, not to entice her. He pulled himself up to the next level, sitting opposite her and observed her carefully. "You shouldn't have done that Toshiko. It is one thing for your father to not know about this place, but another......." He had lost his train of thought as he sat in silence. KitDrakon: "Shouldn't have done what? Another what?" He was very strange to her in some ways. It was to be expected from one who was not from Amegakure. He remained rather poised, yet he was cautious. She was very devious in some ways on the battlefield, but when it came to men, she was rather herself. She found no reason to be anything else otherwise. At times she would play innocent just to see another's reaction, but that wasn't the case with him. It wasn't the fact she couldn't be with a guy if she wanted to, they were just too afraid to stand up to her father. She was used to this sort of thing by now and just remained relaxed. She was surprised to see that he followed her to the upper level of the spring, where only two could really fit in it comfortably. The thought of Fumas killing off one another did grab her attention however. She knew about certain clans that would have done the same. She remembered that even in her own clan, there were rumors of the same practice. She wondered if he knew she was from both lines. Just how much did her father tell him exactly? Pushing the thoughts away, it was not time to be worried about business, but rather time for relaxation before the day ended all too quick. She sighed again as she lied back, her right hand on the left side of her chest. She inhaled and exhaled softly, listening to the quiet of the waterfall. HayateFuma: "....Never mind." The actions of the opposite sex confused him on occasion. He had studied pinpoint maps of the human body, mastered A rank techniques, even escaped capture from numerous Jounin as a boy, yet women where outside his knowledge range. She was intriguing, easy to read, but notoriously difficult at the same time. "I undestand it may seem strange to you, being from Amegakure. I know that there is little practice of trial by death in either side of your family's traditions. But it is the way of the Fuma. You must have heard that my clan is also a naturally hostile one? The Fumas are all about war, battle, blood. There was very little room for peace in our village. Every day was built of challenges and trails based on strength, power, the will to conquer. From a young age, my siblings and I would be subjected to being ambushed or grouped up on. Even my mother was a fairly battle driven woman. Although she was of Fuma blood anyway, a distant cousin of my father's. It was a harsh way of life, but the only one my sister and i have known I suppose. After we left the village, it did not stop there. We were contstantly purused by my father's men. And not to bring us back either." He sat there in a moment's silence. "At least here we will not be followed." KitDrakon: She understood him to a point. She was rather in danger considering how she was from two bloodlines. One of them harbored their skills, and ways of war as well. "The Uchiha aren't much different...Guess its strange I come from both Uchiha and Uzumaki huh?" She managed a light smile jokingly, but the more she thought about it, the more war came to her mind. Clans did their best to not mingle with one another. That was... until her Father and Mother met one another. She sighed slightly overwhelmed as her eyes opened. She raised an arm above her head, propping herself up on it yesterday. "I want to thank you for um.. tending to me yesterday..." Her voice was soft, as there was a sincerity in her eyes. "Not many would have stopped. Regardless of whether I am the Kage's daughter or not, many see me as an abomination." It was true. Not many liked her from her own village, which usually ended up in the result of her being alone. They were either afraid of her, thought of her as a freak, due to her being a mix breed, or they were afraid of her father that held the village together. Her eyes rested on his lips and chin for a second before she darted away again. There was something that drew her to him... she couldn't figure out what. HayateFuma: "Indeed. Children of war are always seemingly more knowledgable than those who are raised out of peace and love. And not entirely. The world is still young comparitevly but people are slowly adapting to change, a clear example from your parents. They sought to push the boundaries, and why not? Sometimes, change is what's needed in order to make progress. Being buried in old ways will only ever lead to the same thing, history repeating itself. And yesterday was no problem, I would have aided anyone in that situation." He smiled gently at her as she told him of being and outcast, and recalled his own memories. "I can sympathise with you on that note." He raised a finger and gently struck up a small flame. "To my clan, who are all children of the wind, this was seen as abnormal. It was outcast becuase of it, and seen as a bad omen to the clan. Even Aoki was seen as better than me in the light, as she carries wind chakra. I often thought about learning wind as my second form, but decided against it, change. I would not submit myself to being generalised by my clan." His eyes were closed but he could feel her gaze on him again. He smirked in his mind and thought to himself about how if she really liked him that much, she should simply say so. It might get her further than saying nothing. KitDrakon: "It seems we have a lot in common, yet things are so different. Would explain why I like you.." She caught herself and blushed as she turned away. Did she really say that out loud! She facepalmed hard. She wanted to bang her head on the rocks, she was so embarrassed. "Anyways.... peace and love don't exist in times of war. The more everyone fights for peace, the more of a war that breaks out between villages. Everyone's love for peace is far too strong. It's never going to happen as long as everything is expected to happen. Toshiko was just trying to cover up her embarrassment now as she tried to hold back her blush. It was near uncontrollable everytime she looked upon his face, so instead she stared at a rock. ~Pick a spot on the rock, and stare~, she thought to herself, as she zoned out. Her feelings did not matter at this moment. After all, she was a chuunin, and he was a jounin. What would he see in her? More of a thought was what her father would have had to say about it. "Sorry... I didn't mean for things to come out like that." She turned away, her back towards him, as her long hair fell down her back. She rested her hands on her knees, staring at the waterfall, as the water trickled down the rocks. Another day, another one that was just not in her favor. HayateFumaHayateFuma : He would have been taken aback by her outburst if it was not obvious. He listened intently, half smiling as she tripped over her words and blushed continuously. As she turned her back and slumped over the rocks, he chuckled and moved up slightly beside her, staring at the water with her. "Wise words. The more people wish for peace, the more they are prepared to fight for it, they more they do fight for it, the more war breaks out. It's a natural cycle of humanity. Some are clever enough to try and quell conflict with words, but sadly, most are all but too eager to take up arms. Myslef for example, I prefer to discuss rather than fight, but I fight because I must in order to protect those near to me and those who cannot fight to protect themselves." He did feel sympathy for her, as he knew her situation. They were both the children of a Kage, both children born of war. He put his hands on hers and turned to her, smiling. "It all works out for the best though. Everything will be ok in the end, and if it's not ok, it's not the end." His hair was starting to dry as he used his free hand to undone it, as it fell around him once more. "But it is nice to have a day of relaxation. Conflict is all too much prsent in the lives of people such as us." KitDrakon: Her heart beat faster as he rested his hand on hers. "I am not Amegakure's Inferno for nothing... you mess with my family, you mess with me. Discussion is not an option with me if you mess with one of my comrades, or someone close to me." She did not have her own team, but she did watch out for her sister and her brother despite her being the middle child. She was rather a fiesty young woman when it came to her family especially. A flame did not burn unless something was used to light it. She worked the same way. She was fairly passive, until someone close to her was in danger. Her attention focused to his hand as hers shifted from underneath his. He seemed to be enjoying this moment as well as her. She glanced off to the side, where her red bangs fell in front of her face once more. Her hair was fairly wet as she just moved herself from underneath the waterfall moments ago. She could almost hear the sound of his breathing as she was close. He was like the gravity of the moon, pulling her towards him in some way while she wasn't able to gain control. She was enjoying his company a bit too much. However, regardless of what her father would say, she didn't mind this moment. It was rather comforting. Someone was actually not afraid to have her in his company for once. She only wished he would stay. HayateFuma: "Ah yes, I heard about that from your father, seems a rather fitting nickname. I was all but ready to verbally lash back at you ofter yesterdays sound introduction but now, I am beginning to like your choice of....vocabulary." He grinned at her slightly. "And I have yet to meet your siblings properly. Of course, I have heard about them as well, but it is always my policy to put a face to a name. You just happened to be the first one. And well, it was a memorable first encounter at that. It isn't everyday I meet new people who then proceed to need saving." He chuckled as she moved her hand. "But no, it is always nice to spend time with someone who has a similar situation to your own. And visually appealing company never goes amiss after all." It was a relaxing setting, so what the hell, he felt like being more light hearted for once. He leaned back against a rock and started whistling the same tune he had been yesterday, closing his eyes contentedly as she sat there. She definitely was attractive, that had been evident yesterday, but more so today. Perhaps it was the fact the was more relaxed, perhaps it was the fact she was more...or less dressed.....a mix. KitDrakon: "What's on your mind right now?" She wanted him to be truthful. She wanted to see his response to what she said earlier. She was a woman that was rather straight forward about what she wanted, yet she was shy at the same time. She might as well have been a walking contradiction. She recognized the tune from day before as he whistled. It was the same tune that he whistled from yesterday. She looked down as she listened to it. A part of her wondered what that tune was, but she was even more curious about how he felt towards her. She may have been naiive when it came to men, but she wasn't completely naiive when it came to the signs. HayateFuma: "Now? Well. Several things I suppose. Thinking about the past. Watching the water. Or are you asking me what I am feeling in reference to you maybe?" He could see what she was trying to get at, it was rather plain. He whistled his tune often, a rare positive memory from his childhood, a song that his mother would sing him, a tale about the sun and the moon when they were lovers, and there was no day or night, just one eternal state. "I won't deny that I think you're a very attractive young woman, even though that's a non plus. However." He looked at her with a more serious tone to his voice. "You are the Kage's daughter after all, and I am his soldier. I do not think anything at this point would be.....right." KitDrakon: She sighed. Her intuition about him was wrong. It was lost hope. "Everyone is the Kage's soldiers! Even I am! Why does it always have to go through him!" She turned her head away in confusion, and slightly hurt by his words. Although she understood him completely, he was just another guy that was afraid to stand up to the kage in her opinion. Another guy that would put duty before his heart. That was the way of the village, and it pained her more and more inside each time. Still, she respected that he at least didn't deny it like the others would have. Perhaps if she left him something to remember her by it would change things in the future. She glanced at the sky as the sun would be setting soon and evening would set. It would take about twenty minutes to get back home. "Well, I understand your reasoning and that's fine I suppose", she said as she calmed down. Still. She wasn't about to let him off easily. She leaned in where her hand rested on his cheek, and pressed her lips softly to his. She was rather mature about it, not wanting to taste him fully, but at least leave a memory as her lips parted from his. She smiled softly before getting ready to slowly make her way up and out of the spring. HayateFuma: Now that he was not prepared for. He was slightly taken aback as she pulled her lips from his and began to walk off, smiling at him. He did feel for her and understood her situation. Her father was the Kage, and all were bound in service to him, so looking upon his daughter in that way would be seen as a dangerous thing. He knew th feeling growing up, the clan had to be kept pure and so Hayate and his brother's were not allowed to fratonise with any girl below them. It was a hard life. And why should he deny her of something when she lived the tough life she did anyway? Surely they could both use something positive in their lives? Hayate had Aoki but they were siblings, so it was a different connection. He slowly stood and walked over to Toshiko and took her shoulder before staring into her eyes for several moments. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just....." he paused in though before seemingly disregarding whatever it was he was saying and placing his lips back on hers. KitDrakon: She was in trouble. They both were. She slid her hands around his neck as they kissed. She could feel his breath was rather warm as her tender lips touched his. She closed her eyes lightly, her lips moving in sync with his. There was no tongue involved, yet. She blushed as she remained close to him, her heart nearly racing. This was the first time in her life that she was actually able to experience a moment like this without chaos ensuing. She wanted him to hold her tighter, to wrap his arms around her waist, but this was enough for her. This was the highlight of her day. Her hair was still wet as she just jumped out of the hot spring, her body rather cold from her not wrapping a towel around her waist. She shivered slightly but she didn't care. After a few moments the kiss was broken, but her arms were still wrapped around his neck. What did this mean? She didn't know just yet. Hopefully, it wasn't just a kiss to him. Then again, he was a guy. HayateFuma: It was an odd feeling. It had been over 6 years since he had kisses a girl, and it was all happening so suddenly. Still, it seemed.....natural. As they broke off, he placed his arms around her waist and continued to stare at her, staying silent. Words weren't really needed in situations like this. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. "I know what you mean about having to stick to other people's expectations. I lived my life doing that. It's hard, never being able to be yourself. So yes, I understand." KitDrakon: "What does this mean for us?..." She held onto him tightly as her eyes locked with his, gazing into them. She wanted to see him again, and she was not ready to let him go. The sun had began to set as she glanced at the sky. It was time to go home. "We should get back... evening is setting, which means the creeps are going to come out here. I have heard bad rumors about this place at night." She gathered her stuff, slipping from his grip, and drying herself with a towel before heading to the stalls. HayateFuma: "Well, it can mean whatever you want it to mean. I am assuming from your earlier notation that you would wish to have it as a meaningful relationship? Because in truth, I think that would be most welcomed. " She left his embrace and walked off to get changed as he stood, wondering if what had just happened was real or if he was dreaming. Fetching his own towel he slipped his shorts off and wrapped it around himself before bringing his clothing to the stalls opposite the one Toshiko was in. As he passed her stall, he couldn't help but quickly peek in, seeing her back to him as she changed. He grinned slightly before heading into the stall beside her and arranging his clothing while drying himself. "Oh? And what sort of creeps and bad rumours would those be then?" He didn't imagine this to be the sort of place where trouble erupted. Then again, he was new to the place and couldn't assume anything in particular. KitDrakon: "Murderers, rapists, creeps that look for young women like me." She finished dressing, keeping herself well hidden inside the stall. He wasn't as much as an angel as he presumed to be. Danger. She welcomed it. She opened the stall leaning against the door as he seemed to be waiting for her afterwards. "A relationship would be nice, but are you man enough to stand up to Father about it? Or are we going to have to keep things secret like a couple of kids?" Her lips pressed against his once again in question before parting with a smirk and starting her way out of the spring and back to the village. HayateFuma: "I see. Sounds like fun." he said on the other side of the stalls. "Well, I hardly think we would much trouble dealing with them." A pity she didn't want to stay. He hadn't had a decent fight in some time now and would have welcomed the exercise, especially against petty criminals who would be in way over their heads. He chuckled as he finished changing then stood waiting outside the door for her, before she emerged. "Believe me." he said. "Your father is a saint compared to mine. Just give thanks you weren't born a Fuma. Then we'd be having serious problems." He smiled as they kissed again, laughing to himself. Another interesting day. Perhaps there was far more to this place than it let on. He grinned as he motioned her towards the village and put an gently grasped her hand with his own as they walked. Definitely a good day. Maybe coming to Amegakure was the right choice after all. And things seemed to be getting better everyday. 'End Result' Toshiko and Hayate have developed a relationship throughout their second meeting, despite the fact of what a shinobi's duties were, and what was wrong or right. Now they have to face her parents.